Traditional wireless networks include a number of base transceiver stations (BTSs) and one or more mobile switching centers (MSCs) and base station controllers (BSCs). The BTSs each cover a geographic region, or cell of the wireless network and communicate with mobile telephones in the cell. The MSCs/BSCs provide switch and soft handoff functionality for the wireless network.
To support mobility and supplementary services within and across wireless access networks, wireless-specific interfaces such as IS-41 are used to communicate with a network control plane. Integration of such wireless specific interfaces into call agents or servers of the control plane for signaling between the control plane and the access network is problematic because the call agent/servers typically utilize session initiation protocol (SIP) for signaling and standardized SIP does not support wireless-specific functionality.